


Lost With You

by iamkk04



Series: Taylor Swift Lesbians [2]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkk04/pseuds/iamkk04
Summary: I got "Hey Stephen" vibes from this one but it was mostly fueled by Green Day "Wake me up when September ends"
Series: Taylor Swift Lesbians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179254





	Lost With You

"Two tickets for the Maze please," Ellie asks the man at the ticket booth. She hands him the money and collects the small green paper tickets, she puts them in her wallet and tucks it back into her bag. "Thank you!" She turns and grabs her girlfriend's hand. Violet reaches up to give her a kiss on the cheek, leaving Ellie with a blush that spreads across her face. It's late October in Virginia, the weather is turning colder and the days are growing shorter. Ellie wanted to take her girlfriend on an autumn date before Violet decided to drag Ellie to the nearest Halloween event. It was Ellie's thing, fall. Also glowing the most during the autumn months. She loved getting to see the leaves change on the trees, and how Violet's eyes changed with them. Going from their summery blue to a soft green. Violet skips ahead, curly pigtails once again bouncing with her steps. She's got a yellow plaid skirt and fishnets on, and tucked into the skirt is an easy bake coven shirt. The one that Ellie got for Violet on her birthday last Halloween. 

"Honey, can I get some cocoa?" Violet turns around and points toward a small booth selling the drink. "They have tea too." Ellie smiles and nods, taking the hand that's offered to her. "Love you, honey." Violet leans into her girlfriend's body, it makes it hard for them to walk but Violet is so excited, Ellie doesn't want to ruin her mood. 

Millions of leaves are spiraling through the air toward the ground. Children laugh and chase each other through the field, screaming "tag!" over and over again. Couples share warmth and steal kisses. Widows and widowers sit and watch it all, taking it all in, thinking about what once was. "Do you want me to hold your drink, love?" Ellie asks her girlfriend who's already leaning down to tie her shoe. 

"Thank you, honey." Ellie smiles and takes the hot drink from Violet's glove-covered hands. "You know I think they're showing a movie later tonight," Violet comments while kneeling on the ground. 

"And so is our living room projector," Ellie adds handing the drink back to her girlfriend as she comes back up. They continue to walk through the long line of vendors. Violet huffs and looks at Ellie.

"What if I wanted to watch a scary movie on the cold, wet ground with you?" Violet asks. Ellie giggles at the girl.

"But what if I want to be alone with you?" Ellie looks back down at her girlfriend, she almost forgets how to breathe. The cold air made the tip of Violet's pale nose pink, and her cheeks just the same color. Her freckles are prominent in the high noon light. A leaf falls on her head just then and she just looks... perfect. 

"El!" Violet playfully smacks her on the chest. "Don't say such things in public." Ellie just laughs and pulls her in for a kiss, it lasts a few seconds, and they’re quick to forget the noises that surround them. When they break apart, Ellie looks down and catches Violet licking her reddened lips. It’s an intimate thing, and it pulls at Ellie's heartstrings in all the right ways. Like all those times in those years before they became girlfriends when Ellie would watch Violet and her feelings would get stuck in her throat. 

"El? Ellie?" Violet snaps her fingers in front of her girlfriend's face. Ellie snaps back into the present and looks at her girlfriend, a questioning look splayed across her face. "We have to go get in line for the corn maze." They travel further down the path of vendors and festivities, past a band on the main stage asking for people to quickly put their tickets in for the raffle that will go off in a few hours. It’s not quite dark yet but the sky is that beautiful shape of purples and oranges, as the sun leaves the late afternoon sky. They keep going until they reach a short line of people who wait for their turn in the maze. Mostly college students, Ellie thinks she recognizes a few of them from when she picks Violet up from her classes. Violet bounces around, excited for her very first corn maze, Ellie thinks it’s cute as her girlfriend's pigtails swing back and forth and her earrings bounce. It’s not long before they being told to step forward, they're handed back the ripped pieces of their tickets and told to go ahead. It starts easy, only being able to go one way. Then there are a few turns and dead ends. As they go deeper within the maze they run into other people, some of which Violet greets. Eventually, they have to choose between three or four paths, and that's when Violet declares they're lost. 

"It's also getting dark. Do you think we can call for help? I feel like that's a thing, if we just start screaming they'll come in here and save us." Violet starts to ramble and Ellie giggles at her. She's right though, the sky is starting to darken and the sun is no longer visible from where they stand. 

"I'm sure it'll be fin-"

"Oh god, what about ghosts? AND THE SHINING-" Violet gets cut off by her girlfriend's lips on hers. She melts into it and closes her hands around Ellie's cold cheeks. Ellie rests her hands on Violet's waist, pulls her closer, and deepens the kiss. They should stop, they're in public and someone could walk by and catch them in the middle of this intimate act. But it doesn't matter, so long as they have each other, nothing else will ever matter as much as the feeling of Violet's lips against Ellie's own. They're reluctant to pull apart for air but it happens eventually, both girls breathe heavily and quickly crash back together in practiced synchronization. The stars start to become more visible and their faces, less and less. All they have at that moment is each other. And although eventually, they'll have to find the exit to the Maze and leave, right now- Ellie thinks- right now is where she always wants to be. Lost and in love with Violet. Alone and lost with the love of her life.


End file.
